chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kevin Zegers
Kevin Joseph Zegers '(*19. September 1984 in St. Marys, Ontario, Kanada) ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. Er ist vorallem durch die ''Air-Bud - ''Filme und seine Rolle in ''Transamerica bekannt. In Chroniken der Unterwelt - City of Bones spielt er die Rolle des Alec Lightwood. Biografie Kevin Zegers ist der Sohn von Jim und Mary Ellen Zegers und wuchs in St. Marys in der Provinz Ontario in Kanada auf. Er hat zwei Schwestern: Katie, die auch Schauspielerin ist, und Krista. Nach einigen Werbespots drehte er 1993 den Film Hilfe! Jeder ist der größte, ''in der er die jüngere Version von Michael Chapman (Michael J. Fox) spielt. Es folgten kleinere Rollen in verschiedenen Produktionen, doch erst mit der ''Air-Bud -Reihe erlangte er einen größeren Bekanntheitsgrad. Weitere Familienfilme folgten. 1999 spielte er im Film Schrecken der Karibik - die Schatzinsel den Jungen Jim Hawkins an der Seite von Jack Palance und 2000 spielte er Natassja Kinskins Sohn in der Familienkomödie Time Share. Nachdem er aus dem Alter herrausgewachsen war, in denen er Kinderrollen spielen konnte, war er in einigen Horrorfilmen zu sehen. Dass Zegers auch ernstere Rollen beherrscht, zeigte er bereits 1998 in Four Days, sowie in Trancamerica, mit dem er 2005 den Durchbruch schaffte. Dort spielte er den Sohn einer transexuellen Frau. Neben Kino- und Fernsehfilmen hatte Kevin Zegers mittlerweile Gastauftritte in zwölf verschiedenen Fernsehserien (unter anderem in Akte X - die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI, Smallville und '''Dr. House). Seit April 2007 ist Kevin Zegers Werbeträger eines Parfums. Des Weiteren spielte er im Jahr 2010 im Musikvideo zu The Big Bang von der Band Rockmafia an der Seite von Miley Cyrus. Seit August 2013 ist er mit einer langjährigen Freundin verheiratet. Filmografie *1992: Die Waffen des Gesetzes (1 Episode) *1993: Hilfe! Jeder ist der Größte *1994: Liebe kennt kein Warum *1994: Die Mächte des Wahnsinns *1995: Avonlea - Das Mädchen aus der Stadt (1 Episode) *1995: The Silence of Adultery *1995: Akte X (1 Episode) *1996: Wettlauf durch die weiße Hölle *1996: Gänsehaut - Die Stunde der Geister (1 Episode) *1996: Specimen - Der Proband *1996-1997: Traders (7 Episoden) *1997: Rose Hill - Der Traum vom wilden Westen *1997: Air Bud - Champion auf 4 Pfoten *1997: Keine Chance *1998: Bram Stoker: Dark World *1998: Air Bud: Golden Receiver *1998: Nico, das Einhorn *1999: It Came From The Sky *1999: Four Days *1999: Komodo - Die Dracheninsel *1999: Zweimal im Leben (1 Episode) *1999: Fionas Website (1 Episode) *1999: Die Schatzinsel *2000: The Acting Class *2000: Timeshare *2000: Jack: Der beste Affe auf dem Eis *2000-2001: Titans - Dynastie der Intrigen (11 Episoden) *2001: Lügen Sex und Leidenschaft *2002: Virginia's Run *2003: Wrong Turn *2003: Fear of the dark *2003: Smallville (1 Episode) *2004: Dawn of Dead *2004: The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie *2004: Some Things That Say *2004: Dr. House (1 Episode) *2005: Transamerika *2005: Felicity: An Amercan Girl Adventure *2006: Zoom *2006: It's A Boy Girl Thing *2007: Der Jane Austen Club *2007: Normal *2007: The Stone Angel *2008: Gardens of the Nights *2008: The narrows *2008: Fifty Dead Men Walking *2009: The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll *2009: Gossip Girl (10 Episoden) *2010: Frozen *2011: Vampire *2011: Girl Walks Into A Bar *2011: The Entitled *2011: Georgetown *2012: Titanic - Blood & Steel (12 Episoden) *2013: The Colony *2013: City of Bones *2013: All The Wrong Reasons *2014: The Course of Downers Groove *2014: Gracepoint (? Episoden) Synchronisation *1993-1994: Tales from the Cryptkeeper (2 Episoden) *1994: Free Willy (1 Episode) *1994-1996: The Magic School Bus (2 Episoden) Auszeichnungen Preise *1999: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actor (für Air Bud) *2006: Chapard Trophy - Male Revelation Nominierungen *1998: YoungStar Award - Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Comedy Film (für Air Bud) *1998: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a TV Movie/Pilot/Mini-Series - Supporting Young Actor (für A Call To Remember) *1998: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a TV Movie or Feature Film - Young Ensemble (für Rose Hill) *1999: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actor (für Air Bud) *2001: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actor (für MVP) *2012: Golden Nymph - Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series (für Titanic: Blood and Steel) Kevin Zegers TIFF 2012.jpg kevinzegers.jpg|link=Kevin Zegers kevin-zegers.jpg|link=Kevin Zegers Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film)